Gir's Dreaded Waffles of DOOM
by Nine Tails Beyond
Summary: A random story about waffles, rave-elevators, Gir, Piggies, and tons of other stuff! Enjoy! ONE-SHOT


**This story is dedicated to my Gir-Obsessed friend. I hope you all like it!!!**

It was sunny. An actually very sunny summery awesome day. His mind was wandering onto random stuff, If I made the list it would go on forever and that would be the story. He was a robot, and for some reason that no one quite understood, he slept. He felt the sun through the window and jumped up, crashing into the roof above him.

"YAY!!! WAFFLE TIIIIMMEEE!!!" He screamed and fell down. He ran into the kitchen and started making waffles.

"Masta's gonna be soooooo happy!! I'ma makin sum waffles!!!"

Meanwhile, down below the glowing green house, the evil yet awesome smell of waffles drifted into an invisible nose on some green skinned egotistical alien, Zim. He shot up like a rake being stepped on and gave a terrified cry. He did NOT want waffles and he knew that at any moment Gir would fly through the ground and make him eat the sickening waffles.

"Doom dee-doom doom. DOOM da Doom doom doomy doomy doom DOOOOOOOM!!!"

Zim could hear the adorably annoying robot singing his favourite song in the known universe. Zim smacked his forhead with a three fingered claw and started to look for somewhere to hide from Gir and his evil waffles!!

Gir finished making his waffles and randomly crashed through a window. After realizing that his master wasn't outside he crashed through a different window for reasons unknown. He carried the plate of waffles into an elevator.

"I WANT MUSIIIC!!!" He screamed at the elevator... elevator music turn on and Gir dropped the plate and went insane for a few seconds.

The music was techno now and a disco ball was above Gir... he started dancing and the waffles did to.

If you are scared right now... I don't blame you at all. Gir and the waffles were dancing like crazy and didn't hear the small scream coming from Zim's room. Zim knew that there wasn't much time to hide FROM!!!: The Dreaded Waffles Of Doom tm.

Gir walked into Zim's room. He was hiding in a basket that magically appeared and Gir couldn't see him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rubber piggy fell on Zim's head and squeeked.

"How the Irk did that happen???"

Gir heard a squeeking noise. "Piggy?"

He dropped the plate, the waffles stayed on, and began searching for his piggy.

"Piggy? Piiiiiiggyyyyy? PIGGY!!! WHERE ARE YOU PIGGY!!!" He screamed.

Gir ran around the room and rand in circles on the roof of the room before opening the basket and yelling"WHO WANTS WAFFLES!!!"

Zim Screamed and jumped out of the basket and running to the rave-elevator.

"Holy Tallest!!! I gotta get out of here!!! I DON'T LIKE WAFFLES!!!" Zim yelled as Gir started chasing him with the plate of dancing waffles.

"WAFFLES!!!!! WAAAAAAFFFLLLLEEEEEESS!!!!!!!" Gir screamed and ran faster.

Zim used a set of stares that never used to be there and ran to the house level. He ran outside and Dib took a picture of him.

"HA!!! I've got proof NOW Zim!!!"

But then he was trampled by an army of raving waffles and a dysfunctional S.I.R unit.

"NOOOOO my proof!!!"

His camera was obviously destroyed by a hundred or something waffles.

"Eat Ya WAFFLES!!"

Gir screamed and his waffle army ran faster. Zim got his spider legs out of his PAK and ran faster.

"I gotta get outta here!!!"

Zim yelled and ran into a tequito. He picked up the tequito, "Hey Gir!!! Hre's a tequito!!!" He threw it at the waffle army and then they all turned into tequitos!!!

He ran faster and found a cupcake, he threw it at Gir's tequito army, and they all turned into cupcakes!!!

"What the heck?!"

He ran and somehow found a waffle, Again, he threw it at Gir and his army were waffles again. Zim screamed and ran as fast as his PAK's spider legs could carry him.

"Squeek?" Mini-Moose popped out of nowhere and began telling Zim about his day and Zim just kept running.

As soon as Zim looked behind him, he ended up tripping over an invisible pebble. The waffles surrounded him and forced him to eat them.....

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Zim screamed as he woke up. It was just a dream!!! And then Gir ran in with a plate of waffles.

"Look who made WAFFLES!!!!"

**Ok, I understand that there wasn't really a story in this... I just wanted to make something random with a bit of humor in it so don't get mad that you expected an actual story!!**


End file.
